


Mixing

by Insanitydonewell



Series: Boundaries [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, M/M, please pray for lon'qu's cooking skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu tries to surprise Gaius with some dessert but it doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to not turn your mixer on full speed right away when you put in flour.

“I’m literally amazed.”

Lon’qu froze, and turned around, clutching a whisk like his life depended on it. He really wasn’t expecting him to be home so early. Steeling himself, he steadily met Gaius’s gaze, who didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the situation in front of him.

The floor was covered in flour, the ceiling was dripping _something_ and Lon’qu was white as a ghost.

Oh wait.

That was more flour.

“What the hell happened?”

Gaius tentatively stepped into the kitchen, and leaned forward to gingerly grab the whisk, pausing as some batter dripped from the ceiling and onto his nose. Lon’qu crossed his arms, and glared at the ground, before muttering, “Surprise.” His tone was almost as bitter as the dessert he tried making. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for whatever comment his boyfriend was likely to make.

“Again, I’m literally amazed. How does anyone screw up this bad?”

He wasn’t even upset. Just outright awed. This mess was a masterpiece in his opinion. Though the way Lon’qu’s face darkened, he decided to reconsider what he thought was a compliment. He tossed the whisk in the sink, and opened his arms. “Come here.” He wiggled his fingers invitingly and Lon’qu stood his ground.

“No.”

Gaius took a step forward, and raised his eyebrows. “Oh come on, it’s not…that bad. Probably.”

He nodded to himself, and set his face in what he thought was a convincing look. When there was no movement on the other’s part, he decided to drop his arms, and his fake smile. “I was kidding before. It’s not bad. What happened?”

Lon’qu exhaled, letting out a small cloud of flour, and mumbled something that sounded like, “demonic mixing contraption.”

“…” Gaius surveyed the room again, and put his hands on Lon’qu’s face, using his thumbs to wipe off some of the flour.

“You look like a ghost.”

No response.

“A really hot one, I mean.” He gave him a cheeky smile, and kissed him quickly. He received a withering stare for his trouble, though Lon’qu didn’t exactly fight him off.

“This was really sweet of you though,” He said, putting his arms around his neck. Gaius licked his lips, and dipped his head a little to try making eye contact.

“Destroyed kitchen or not, it’s the thought that counts.” Lon’qu shrugged, and mumbled something, blushing when Gaius pressed a kiss to his jaw. He clenched his fists, trying in vain to stop getting redder.

To nobody’s surprise, this was not working at all.

 

 


End file.
